New generation vehicles using electricity or hydrogen as an energy source have been developed. An energy receiving port device for receiving these energy sources to a vehicle is provided in the vehicle body, and a receiving port (an inlet) is provided in a receiving part (a storage recess space) formed in the vehicle body, and the receiving port part is configured to be opened and closed by a lid (a cover).
When an energy source is supplied to the new generation vehicle, lid is opened, and a supply gun attached to the top end of a supply cable (including a case of tube for liquid) is inserted into a receiving port.
Since, under current conditions, electricity supply requires around thirty minutes to forty five minutes even for quick charging, it is difficult for a customer to be present at the charging as the case for gasoline receiving, and the customer often leaves from the vehicle. Since normal charging takes eight hours and sometimes inexpensive nighttime electric power is used, the vehicle is usually left with the supply gun (a charging gun) connected. It takes long time for hydrogen supply, instead of electricity supply, as the case for electricity supply, not like the case for gasoline receiving, and the situation mentioned above is likely to occur.
It should be noted that, in the case of electricity supply, the supply cable (an electricity supply cable) may be used not only for electricity supply to the vehicle, but also to the external from the battery of the vehicle in case of power failure or in the sake of peak shift for tight supply demand balance of electricity. In these cases, the vehicle is often left with the supply gun connected.
For this reason, various proposals have been made for preventing theft of the supply cable, mischief on the receiving port, and the like.
For this reason, various proposals have been made for preventing theft of the supply cable, mischief on the receiving port, and the like.
In the energy receiving port device (electricity receiving port part) in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-76599, the charging port part cover (35) are attached to the lid (7) on opening state, and the lied (7) is closed with the cover (35) in the state such that the opening unit (36) is closed, preventing mischief to the interior part and theft of the electricity supply cable during long charging time.
The charging stand in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-259277 includes the cover (4a) and the locking means (4b) for preventing mischief to the connection unit (2a) for electricity charging (electricity charging gun) during standby, such that the locked cover (4a) makes removing of the connection unit (2a) for electricity charging impossible.
The energy source receiving device in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-238535 includes a locking device (30) equipped with the mechanical key and the key cylinder (31) in the electricity supply plug (10), such that the engaging claw (21) of the electricity supply plug (10) is not operated unless lock by the locking device (30) is not released for removing the electricity supply plug (10) connected to the electricity receiving connector (5).
The energy source receiving device in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-243343 has structure in which the engaging plug (16) of the electricity supply plug (1) is engaged with the locking piece (50) such that the operating unit (19) can not be operated only by inserting the electricity supply plug (10) into the inlet (31), and electric key system or mechanical key system can unlock the locking state.